


Ayuden me

by scorn_biotech



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorn_biotech/pseuds/scorn_biotech
Summary: Momentos donde Thor y Loki hacen el ayuden me.





	Ayuden me

Un pequeño azabache de edad de 6 años se encontraba leyendo en una de las mesas de la inmensa biblioteca del palacio, estaba relajado, disfrutando de su lectura hasta que un rubio de 8 años de edad llego a importunarlo.

-Hermano, te estuve buscando desde hace rato- dijo el rubio colocándose al lado derecho del menor.

-¿Qué quieres, Thor?- inquirió con cierto fastidio, sin despegar la vista de su lectura. 

No es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con su hermano, le encantaba poder jugar con él, explorar el palacio o los alrededores de Asgard, pero había veces en las que simplemente no quería saber de nadie y simplemente quería estar metido en su preciada biblioteca.

-Tengo la idea perfecta para una broma, se que te gusta hacerle bromas a los guardias y se me ocurrió una muy buena- dijo con entusiasmo.

El hechicero volteó a mirarlo con algo de interés. Loki no podía negar que en efecto gustaba de hacerle bromas a veces a los guardias, le parecía hilarante.

-Te escuchó- dijo el azabache, cerrando su libro.

-Solo tienes que fingir que estas como inconsciente y yo haré el resto- le explicó Thor.

El menor de los príncipes vió con un poco de desconfianza a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, hermano?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tú sólo sígueme la corriente.

Loki solo asintió. Thor instó al menor a que se pusiera de pie, al incorporarse el azabache, el mayor le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, a cantando la orden de su hermano, llegaron hasta la puerta de entrada de la biblioteca y se asomaron en ella, viendo que a lo lejos habían dos guardias.

-Bien, ahí están nuestras víctimas. Ahora quiero que apoyes tu brazo derecho en mis hombros y camines conmigo con los ojos cerrados- le indico el rubio.

El pequeño príncipe miro con duda a su hermano mayor, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Apoyó su brazo derecho en sus hombros y cerró sus ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- inquirió Loki con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Solo camina.

Ambos hermanos empezaron a avanzar en dirección a los guardias, quien al percatarse de su presencia se preocuparon de ver al menor de los príncipes inconsciente.

-¡Ayuden me! ¡Por favor, mi hermano está herido! ¡Sálvenlo!- gritó para después lanzar con todas sus fuerzas a Loki hacia los guardias. 

Ambos guardias y Loki terminaron en el suelo, los primeros no se lastimaron, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del azabache, quien golpeó su cabeza en el duro piso. 

Thor al ver el resultado empezó a reír, esa había sido su venganza contra el azabache, quien semanas atrás se transformó en una serpiente y él como adoraba las serpientes la había levantado en su inocencia para admirarla, en eso la serpiente se transformó en Loki, apuñalando así a el rubio. La venganza era dulce, según el pequeño príncipe su hermano se lo merecía. ¡No había recibido castigo alguno el menor! Solo un pequeño regaño y listo, eso no era justo a los ojos del rubio, así que le dio una probada de su propia medicina al azabache.

Loki se incorporó, sentándose en el piso, no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas y comenzó a llorar por el dolor. Los guardias ya se estaban incorporando cuando en eso llegaron Odín y Frigga, al ver a su hijo más pequeño de esa guisa se arrodillaron para ver cómo estaba. 

Odín al revisar que su hijo se encontraba bien miro a su primogénito, dedicándole una mirada llena de enfado, Frigga seguía revisando que Loki estuviera bien. 

Ya ambos progenitores tendrían una seria charla cada quien por separado con Thor, quien se encontraba arrepentido por sus actos y con miedo por la charla que sabría que tendría con sus padres, asustándole más la que tendría con padre de todo. 

Loki continuo llorando, ya no le dolía tanto su cabeza, pero entre más llorara más severos serían sus padres con el castigo de Thor, así era siempre, se salía siempre con la suya. El pequeño azabache se había propuesto a que jamás haría el ayuden me de nuevo, mientras aún viviera no lo volvería a hacer.

****

-¿Tienes heridas, Loki?- preguntó el rubio de 18 años, preocupado, acercándose hasta estar al frente del menor.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en un bosque no muy lejos de Asgard, habían ido a cazar jabalíes en compañía de los tres guerreros y lady Sif, quienes se encontraban en un prado no muy lejos de la posición actual de los príncipes. Thor insistió mucho en ir él solo a cazar a un jabalí que se les había escapado tomando dirección al bosque, los amigos del rubio accedieron, pero Loki no quería que hiciera alguna estupidez así que aun escuchando las protestas de su hermano lo acompaño. En algunas ocasiones Thor casi es envestido por la bestia de tamaño descomunal y de no ser por el azabache y sus hechizos hubiera terminado muy mal herido, pero al final de la ardua faena de cazar al jabalí el rubio salvó a su hermano de ser envestido por el animal montándose sobre el y clavándole la espada en la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, solo unos cuantos rasguños y moretones- contestó algo molesto el adolescente de 15 años.-Deja de preocuparte- dijo yendo en dirección a un riachuelo que estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos.

-Nunca dejare de preocuparme, eres mi hermanito y te amo- replicó, siguiéndolo hasta el riachuelo.

El Dios del engaño al llegar al riachuelo se inclinó para tomar agua entre sus manos y lavar su rostro, el cual tenía un poco de tierra y sangre seca. Al terminar de asearse un poco, miro a su hermano con fastidio.

-Ya no soy un niño, puedo arreglármelas solo. Además lo tenía todo controlado, idiota- se quejó el menor.

-Claro, tanto que te quedaste estático frente a ese jabalí. Esta claro que lo tenías todo bajo control- dijo con sarcasmo el Dios del trueno. El menor lo miro mal.-Escucha, solo no quería que te sucediera algo malo, ¿ok? Y por cierto tú también te preocupaste por mi, sino no me hubieras venido a acompañar.

-Yo no me preocupe por ti- rebatió el azabache.-Solo te acompañé para que no hicieras alguna estupidez y terminarás herido de gravedad, preocupando así a madre y padre- mintió.

El joven de orbes azules lo miro con escepticismo.

-Puedes engañar al mundo entero, pero a mi no, se que estabas preocupado por mi.

-Eso quisieras, hermano- dijo para después iniciar a caminar en dirección al prado donde estaban los demás esperándolos.

El mayor se quedó parado unos segundos pensando antes de ir detrás de Loki y detenerlo, tomándolo del brazo derecho.

-Espera, se me ocurrió una gran idea- comentó emocionado.

-¿Cómo la gran idea de venir tú solo por ese animal?- preguntó burlón, soltándose del agarre.

-No empieces- le advirtió, serio. Luego volvió a retomar su buen humor.-Hay que hacer el ayuden me.

-No, claro que no- se negó.

-Vamos, hazlo por mi, no lo hacemos desde que fue mi cumpleaños y eso tiene como hace 3 meses- intento convencerlo.

-Y aún sigo sin comprender cómo me convenciste aquella vez- suspiró con desgano.

-Era mi cumpleaños y te di a escoger entre dos opciones para mi regalo, el hacer el "ayuden me" o que me dieras tu virginidad, escogiste el ayuden me tontamente en vez de darme tu virginidad, la segunda opción la hubieras disfrutado, créeme, te iba hacer sentir en el Valhalla- relató dedicándole una mirada lasciva.

Durante los últimos 5 meses el joven de orbes azules estuvo acosando a su hermano menor, proponiéndole tener relaciones sexuales debido que simplemente se le antojó de la noche a la mañana poseer el cuerpo del azabache, lo veía tan sexy, que no podía evitar esas ganas irrefrenables de tenerlo un su cama gimiendo de placer. Necesitaba tenerlo así, si o si.

-Tengo 15 años, Thor y además somos hermanos, eso es incesto, y también jamás te daría mi virginidad precisamente a ti- dijo con desagrado.-No eres digno para merecerla. 

-Eso dices ahora- dijo con suficiencia.-Soy tan digno como lo soy de Mjolnir.

-No veo que tengas a Mjolnir, hermano- se burló.

-Pero será mía- aseguró.

El adolescente de orbes verde puso los ojos en blanco y se giró, y continuó su camino hacia prado.

-Loki, espera tengo trato en el que ambos salimos beneficiados.

El nombrado se volteó para mirar a su hermano con molestia.

-¿Qué trato es ese?- cuestiono con desinterés.

-Te propongo esto, tú me das tu primer beso, porque se de sobra que no lo has dado, hacemos el "ayuden me" y durante 3 meses no te molesto con que me des tu virginidad.

-¿Estas loco? No lo haré, jamás te besaría.

-Bien, entonces te molestaré hasta que cedas, porque al final terminarás cediendo- le sonrío de forma burlesca.

Loki lo pensó en la propuesta del rubio con detenimiento por un momento.

-Bien, pero nada de espiarme mientras me baño o me visto, ¿entendido?

-Haré un esfuerzo- bromeó juguetón. El menor lo miro con molestia.-Solo estoy jugando. Bien acepto. Ahora voy a besarte- declaró acercándose peligrosamente hacia el azabache.

Thor al estar lo suficientemente cerca del Dios del engaño, lo tomo de las caderas y lo beso. En un comienzo el menor de los Odinson se resistió al beso, pero después de unos instantes se dejó llevar, colocando sus brazos en el cuello del contrario. Solo se rosaban tiernamente sus labios al principio, pero luego el rubio mordió el labio inferior de su hermano para después introducir su lengua, el azabache gimió ante tremenda intromisión, pero se dejó hacer, disfrutando con demasía de ese beso, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Al faltarles el oxígeno se separaron y al hacerlo un fino hilo de saliva unía sus labios, al darse cuenta de ello Loki lo rompió al instante con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza. El rubio le sonrió coqueto.

-¿A qué te encantó?- presumió.

Antes de contestarle a su hermano, el azabache se limpió la boca con el antebrazo, asqueado.

-No entiendo por qué todas esas doncellas se mueren por besarte, ese fue el peor beso que me han dado- mintió.

Ni loco le revelaba que le gustó el beso. Le subiría el ego a su tonto hermano y eso era algo que de verdad no quería.

-Claro, hagamos como que te creo.

El menor puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio, para después darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección al prado.

-Me da igual, solo vamos con tus estupidos amigos y termines con esto de una vez. Entre más pronto hagamos esto, tu no me incordiarás por 3 meses.

Solo se limitó a seguir al de orbes verde con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en el rostro. Ese beso solo había sido el comienzo de algo entre ellos, solo tenía que ser paciente y más tarde que temprano tendría a su hermanito justo como él quería: en su cama.

El Dios del engaño solo esperaba no tener que volver hacer el "ayuden me" nunca más, aunque con su suerte sabía que en algún momento, desgraciadamente lo volvería a hacer.

****

-No creí que quisieras hablar de eso- dijo el rubio entrando al elevador.

-El asunto es este...- dijo el menor siguiendo a su hermano al elevador- a mi me conviene quedarme en Sakaar.

-Eso es justo lo que yo pensé- concordó con el Dios del engaño.

-¿Estas de acuerdo conmigo?- inquirió un tanto incrédulo.

-Hermano es el planeta perfecto para ti. Es salvaje caótico, sin ley. Seguro te irá bien aquí.

-¿En serio tienes esa idea mala de mi?- cuestiono intentando no sonar dolido por el comentario del mayor.

-Loki yo pensaba lo mejor de ti. Creí que pelearíamos lado a lado para siempre. Cuando éramos más jóvenes fantaseaba con que nos casaríamos, más un después de que me dieras tu virginidad y de los encuentros que teníamos en tus aposentos o en los míos a mitad de la noche que sucedieron luego de eso. Te amaba. Te sigo amando- se confesó. El azabache lo miro con sorpresa.-Sí, te sigo amando aunque no lo creas. Yo pensaba que estaríamos juntos por siempre, pero tú simplemente un día me rechazaste diciendo que no me amabas y que no era suficiente para ti, me ignoraste por semanas, luego volviste a dirigirme la palabra, pero fingías que nada había pasado entre nosotros. Tuve que seguir adelante, con el corazón hecho pedazos, pero seguí adelante, sabiendo que no soy merecedor de tu amor y lo entiendo. Pero bueno al final del día tu eres tú y yo soy yo, además tal vez todavía haya algo bueno en ti. Y siendo honestos y no sabes cómo me duele decirlo nuestros caminos se separaron hace mucho tiempo.

El de orbes verde no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza ante las palabras de su hermano. Quería llorar, pero no se lo permitió, se negaba a que el Dios del trueno lo viera débil. Aún después de tantos años seguía amándolo igual que él, porque si, él amaba a su torpe y guapo hermano mayor. 

Después de mucha insistencia por parte del rubio y de tanta cursilería, terminó cayendo en las redes de éste (y en sus sabanas), enamorándose sin poder evitarlo. El de orbes azul lo hacía muy feliz, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, ya sea solo para hacer el amor o algo tan simple como tomar un paseo por el bosque solo charlando de trivialidades. Debía admitir que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía y que lo hacía muy feliz como pareja, pero luego de un tiempo de tener su relación incestuosa a escondidas se dio cuenta que no podrían estar juntos, ambos eran hermanos, su padre nunca lo permitiría, además ambos eran hombres eso era otro detalle muy importante, así que un día simplemente decidió romperle el corazón al amor de su vida porque sabía qué era lo que estaba bien para ambos.

Deseaba tanto decirle que también lo amaba, pero prefirió guardarse sus sentimientos y decir otro cosa en su lugar.

-Sí... tal vez lo mejor sea que no nos volvamos a ver- dijo escondiendo su tono de tristeza.

-Fue lo que siempre quisiste- le dio una sonrisa triste, mientras palmeaba su espalda varías veces.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo que rompió el mayor.

-Hagamos el "ayuden me"- propuso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender.

-"Ayuden me".

-No- se negó.

-Lo amas- insistió.

-Lo detesto.

-Es grandioso, siempre funciona.

-Es humillante.

-¿Tienes un mejor plan?- inquirió.

-No- respondió.

-Lo haremos- decreto con una sonrisa.

-No haremos el "ayuden me"- siguió negándose el azabache.

Al final terminaron haciendo el "ayuden me".

****

Thor se encontraba flotando en el frío espacio, con su hermano entre sus brazos, llorando.

-Por favor, Loki, no me dejes...- lloró sobre el pecho de su hermano.-No quiero estar solo, no quiero estar sin ti. Ya perdí a nuestra madre y a nuestro padre, no te quiero perder a ti también, te amo, te amo tanto- sollozó.

Loki abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad.

-Thor...- dijo casi mudo.

Al escuchar esa voz se despegó del pecho de su hermano con rapidez para después mirarlo con sorpresa.

-Loki...- lo nombró sin poder creer lo que su único ojo veía.

-Hola tonto- lo insulto, sonriendo débilmente.

-Hola mi amor- sonrío, llorando, pero esta vez de felicidad. No pudo evitar llamarlo de esa forma estaba tan contento que no pudo simplemente no llamarlo de esa forma tan cariñosa-¿Cómo es que puedes estar vivo?- cuestiono con algo de sorpresa.

-No me llames así.

El rubio se rio levemente ante las palabras del menor.

-No se por qué estoy vivo, pero solo se que nesecito ayuda- rio débilmente.

-Ya no digas nada, estás muy débil. Loki, no se como, pero te prometo que nos sacaré de aquí y estarás a salvo. No volveré a permitir que te hagan daño, tendrán que matarme primero antes de que deje que te dañen- le prometió mientras acariciaba con su diestra la mejilla del menor.

En eso ambos terminaron estrellándose contra la venta de una nave. Afortunadamente el único que se hizo un poco de daño fue Thor, ya que cargaba en sus brazos al azabache y su espalda chocó con la ventana, evitándole así algún daño al otro.

-Qué suerte, ¿no crees?- inquirió, sonriéndole.

El Dios del engaño puso los ojos en blanco.

-Solo espero sean amigables las personas de la nave.

Tuvieron que esperan unos minutos para que los integrantes de la nave los dejaran entrar. Al estar adentro todos se vieron con curiosidad. El primero en romper el silencio fue el Dios del trueno.

-¿Ustedes quienes son?- inquirió con recelo, alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás con sus hermano en brazos.

-Yo tengo una mejor, ¿por qué nosotros?- cuestiono un hombre fornido y calvo.

Todos voltearon a verlo confundidos.

-Nosotros somos los guardianes de la galaxia- informó el que parecía el lider.-¿Ustedes quienes son?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-Yo soy Thor Odinson y él es mi hermano, Loki Odinson, somos príncipes de Asgard.

-Claro y yo soy el rey del universo- dijo sarcástico el que parecía un mapache.

-De verdad somos príncipes de Asgard, bueno al menos lo éramos antes de que llegara el Ragnarok y se destruyera nuestro reino. Pero bueno eso no importa, por favor les suplico que ayuden a mi hermano, esta muy delicado- les rogó.

El castaño lo vio tan desesperado que no pudo negarse.

-Síganme.

El rubio hizo caso a su orden y lo siguió. Llegaron a un lugar que tenía una especie de mesa de exploraciones.

-Acuéstalo aquí- indicó, señalando la mesa mencionada anteriormente.

Thor acató la orden y recostó a su hermano en la mesa con mucha delicadeza.

-Mantis, revísalo por favor.

La chica con apariencia de insecto se acercó al azabache con la intención de hacer lo que pidió el castaño, pero Thor no dejo que se le acercara interponiéndose con brusquedad entre ella y su hermano.

-Tranquilo, no le era daño te doy mi palabra- le aseguro.

El de orbes azul miro a su hermano preguntándole con la mirada si estaba bien que ella lo revisara, éste asintió.

-No te preocupes, se defenderme.

Asintió y beso la frente de su hermano con todo el amor del mundo. Se quitó del medio, dejándole la vía libre a la chica para revisar al menor.

-Bien, en lo que Mantis revisa a tu hermano hay que hablar. No me presente antes pero me llamo Peter Quill, pero me conoce como Star Lord, soy el lider de los guardianes de la galaxia.

-Yo soy Gamora- se presentó la mujer de piel verde.

-Soy Drax el destructor- dijo el hombre calvo y fornido.

-Mi nombre es Rocket- se presentó el mapache.-Y él es...

-Yo soy Groot- dijo el árbol parlante que estaba entretenido jugando un videojuego.

-Y bueno la chica que cura a tu hermano es Mantis- dijo el castaño.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, gracias por ayudarnos a mi hermano y a mi- agradeció el rubio.

-No hay de que, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿qué hacían tu y tu hermano flotando en mitad de la nada?- inquirió Quill.

-Bueno, nos pasó algo desafortunado a mi y a mi hermano- contestó.

El Dios del trueno les relató todo a los guardianes de la galaxia de su escape de Asgard con su pueblo y de su desafortunado encuentro con Thanos. Al finalizar el relato todos lo miraron sin poder creerlo.

-Lo siento mucho, por ti y por tu pueblo. Al menos tú y tu hermano ya están a salvo- sintió pena por la historia del Dios. 

Miro de reojo a Gamora para ver cómo estaba, ésta estaba como en shock. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

-¿Mantis ya está mejor Loki?- le preguntó a la azabache.

Ésta asintió.

-Bien, ¿por qué no los dejamos a solas un rato para que hablen?- inquirió el castaño a su equipo.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

-Hablen lo que tengan que hablar, vendremos un rato. Vamos- tomo a la mujer de piel verde por los hombros y se fue junto con los demás.

Al estar a solas Thor se acercó a su hermano. Éste se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó tomando el rostro del contrario entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Mejor supongo, ya no me duele el cuello.

-Eso es bueno. Me alegra oír eso- confesó para luego abrazar a su hermano.-Temía mucho perderte, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo, vivo- lloró.

El de orbes verde no apartó al mayor y en lugar de eso lo abrazo también, consolándolo.

-Ya está bien. Estoy aquí contigo. Estoy bien- lo tranquilizo con voz serena.

-No se que habría hecho si tú...- no pudo terminar la frase del dolor que le causaba la sola idea de que hubiera pasado.

-Estoy vivo. Ya deja de llorar, ¿si?- preguntó con falso fastidio.

Rompió el abrazo para ver a su hermano a la cara.

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy muy feliz de que estés bien. Se que odias que invada tu espacio personal, intentaré ya no hacerlo- dijo alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás del azabache.

Si que su hermano era un tonto, pero el tonto más dulce de todos los 8 reinos. Había estado preocupado por su bienestar y ahora solo se preocupaba por no lo hacerlo sentir incómodo. Era un tonto muy dulce. 

Se incorporó de un salto y camino en su dirección, ya no aguantó más todo su autocontrol se había ido al garete. Rompió a llorar en el pecho del rubio. 

-Tenia mucho miedo de que te matara- sollozó, hundiendo aún más su rostro en el pecho contrario.

El mayor estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba una reacción así por parte del de orbes verde, pero ni lento ni perezoso, tomo a su hermano de las caderas, pegándolo aún más a su cuerpo, si eso todavía era posible. Comenzó a pasar su diestra por el cabello negro de su hermano, tratándole de transmitir tranquilidad.

-Ya no puedo seguir con esto, Thor yo... te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Lamento haberte mentido... hace tanto diciendo que no te amaba y que no eras suficiente para mi. Lo siento... por todo- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Por qué me mentiste todos estos años?- inquirió, estrechándolo aún entre sus brazos. No estaba enojado solo quería saber por qué lo había alejado todos esos años.

-Era una relación incestuosa y homosexual, ¿qué esperabas? Temía que no nos aceptaran, creía que era lo mejor para ambos, pero sorpresa soy adoptado y además no importaba mucho el hecho de que soy hombre, mientras pudiera darte herederos, lo cual puedo hacer por ser un gigante de hielo, hubiera estado bien.

-La próxima vez solo hablemos, ¿si? Esas decisiones se toman en pareja y no uno solo- dijo tomando entre sus manos el hermoso rostro de su amado, limpiando con su pulgar izquierdo una lagrima que se le había escapado.

-Aunque me duela decirlo tienes razón- rio débilmente, para después sorber su nariz.

-Ya que hemos aclarado nuestros sentimientos, ¿ahora que debemos hacer?- preguntó, colocando sus manos en las caderas del menor.

-Creo que primero tenemos que llegar a Midgard y luego contacta con tus tontos amigos.

-Buen plan, hay que ver si los llamados guardianes nos ayudan.

Loki simplemente asintió.

-Por cierto, en cuanto todo esto acabe y encontremos a nuestro pueblo quiero que nos casemos- declaró, acariciando la espalda del azabache.

Lo miro con algo de incredulidad.

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- cuestiono sin poder creérselo.

-Claro que quiero. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y que tengamos muchos hijos. Te amo, Loki y nada me haría más feliz si aceptas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. Entonces, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- inquirió, sonriéndole.

El Dios del engaño no pudo resistirse a esa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón se acelerara a mil por hora.

-Sí quiero casarme contigo- acepto, para después acortar el poco espacio que los separaba, besándolo de forma lenta y apasionada.

Thor no tardo ni un segundo en corresponderle el beso a su hermano. Ambos cómo ansiaban ese beso hace mucho y ahora después de tanto tiempo estaban por fin juntos, y esperaban que fuera para siempre esta vez. Solo sabían que no querían separarse nunca jamás uno del otro.

Fin.


End file.
